


How We Apologize

by unintentionalgenius



Series: Astridverse [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cake, Fluff, M/M, cake unrelated to Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintentionalgenius/pseuds/unintentionalgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock makes people angry.<br/>Astrid makes it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How We Apologize

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff about the boys and their girl. Nothing much.

Sometimes Sherlock made people mad; it was just in his personality.

Sometimes Astrid found the only way she could relax was baking; it was just in her personality.

Once the discovery was made that Astrid didn't actually enjoy  _eating_  most of what she baked ("That's way too many calories, Dad!" "You're too young to be counting calories!"), it became quite apparent that they had found a solution to one of their problems: Sherlock made people mad, and Astrid made and delivered apology baked goods.

When he accidentally blew the window out of their next-door-neighbors' ("the married ones") flat, Astrid made a beautifully decorated carrot cake. They never did figure out why it was just that one window, and none of theirs. After the carrot cake, the neighbors didn't care.

When Sherlock made a particularly loud and inappropriate comment about Anderson and Donovan's "extra-curricular activities", she made 50 or so cupcakes that she took to the whole department at Scotland Yard. At the crime scene that day, there were quite a few multi-colored mouths on the NSY officers.

When he burst a water pipe over Mrs. Hudson's bedroom, she summoned up a complex torte that she made Sherlock deliver himself. It was the highlight of her day to see Sherlock something close to contrite.

When Sherlock somehow ended up punching Lestrade instead of the serial killer and broke his nose, she made a lovely fruit layer cake. It was one of her best. Lestrade and she got along a bit better after that.

And when, one night, Sherlock had done something spectacularly awful to John (Astrid never did really find out what it was), she actually got him to help her make John's apology scones himself. She considered this her finest hour.


End file.
